


Soft Intimidation

by Gemi, S_V



Series: The Oshiro Brothers [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Codependency, Extremely Dubious Consent, Incest, M/M, Twincest, Unhealthy Relationships, look this is some delightfully shady shit and only uploaded here because some people asked for it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 12:54:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21299786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemi/pseuds/Gemi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_V/pseuds/S_V
Summary: Takehiko doesn't know if he hates or loves his twin.What he does know is that he fears him.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: The Oshiro Brothers [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1535492
Comments: 14
Kudos: 25





	Soft Intimidation

Takuma is warm against his side. 

It is a quiet night; as quiet as Tokyo ever gets. There is a certain distance in the air, something that makes everything more dreamlike. Hazy. Or perhaps it is all in his mind. 

“When will you leave?” his twin asks, shifting. Their shoulders bump and Takehiko stares out over the city and its thousands of blinking lights. 

“Early in the morning,” he replies and leans against the railing of the balcony, peering down towards the streets so very far below. “I already packed.”

Takuma hums. Shifts closer and wraps one arm around Takehiko’s shoulders. It should be a casual motion, and in some ways it is. But Takehiko knows too much to find it a comfort. Knows too much to miss the possessiveness of it, knows better than to try and pull away even if he wants to. 

“Eager to get rid of us, brother?” Takuma teases, close enough that Takehiko can feel his warm breath against his ear. It makes him shiver, but he refuses to look at his twin. It’s not a _ good _ shiver, after all.

Not that Takuma would ever believe him. 

“No, of course not,” he says, easily adding the cheerful tone that is expected of him. “It will be nice, though. A nice little vacation, no duties to keep track of. Maybe _ you _ will get to learn how to handle paperwork at last.”

“Hmmm. Don’t hold your breath.” A shift. A nudge, a push, and Takehiko holds back a sigh and lets Takuma move him around until Takehiko’s back is pressed against the balcony railing, until he is boxed in by his brother. Their noses almost brushing. The way he is pressed against the railing has him forced to clutch onto Takuma’s sides, grasping at the silky shirt he is wearing to avoid the sense of vertigo from being so close to the edge. 

It’s strange, he thinks, watching Takuma watch him.

They are identical, and yet it always feels like Takuma is taller. Stronger. Bigger. In charge.

“I will _ miss _ you, dear brother,” his twin purrs, pressing closer.

Takehiko manages a smile. 

“Good to hear,” he says, and when Takuma kisses him, he kisses back.

Even though he won’t miss Takuma at all. Even though Takuma _ knows _ as much, hears what Takehiko won’t say. That Takehiko won’t miss _ him _. That it will be a relief to be so far away from his brother’s attentions, their family’s merciless pressure. Takuma knows and Takuma smiles into the kiss, smug and proud and too knowing. 

  
Takehiko kisses back and wills the sun to rise early.

~

[Art made by the lovely LineCrosser](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18358868/chapters/50720630)


End file.
